When will you notice me?
by AUBURN FLAMES
Summary: Natsume ignores Mikan but now they're friends again. Can they take it? More problems will come plus Ryuu and Luna. Even Mikan's kaa-chan, Yuka Azumi is at the academy. Yuka hates Natsume. Will there be a happy ever after? REVISED R
1. Welcome to my life!

**hey hey ho! welcome to my second fanfic: When will you notice me?**

**well you see, this is based on real life.. my life**

**disclaimer: i do not own gakuen alice,,, but tachibana higuchi does!!!**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

Sakura Mikan here! Well I just finished doing my morning routine. Good thing it's Saturday, no classes. How's Natsume? What am I thinking? Come to think of it.. will he talk to me now? Will he say my name? Maybe not.. I think he doesn't even know my name. -sigh- So if your curious what's going between me and Natsume well here it goes. Natsume doesn't talCentrk to me. Well we are not enemies, he just ignores me. I don't know what I did to him and I don't know the reason why keeps on ignoring me. I want him to talk to me again like before.. We're so close _before_ that the whole academy thinks we're a couple even though we're not.. He comes with me to the Central Town and treats me Howalons, studies with me, we even comfort each other and make each other happy(it's not the _it_ thing!). Ever since we became _so _close, he changed for good. Now he knows how to encounter with different people, and he even knows how to smile and laugh now!! I think it's all because of me.. Everyday I greet him at the classroom saying 'Good morning Natsume-kun! Did you had a good sleep? Did you eat your breakfast today?' ya you got the picture. But I didn't get any reply _always_. I want to be close to him again. It hurts seeing myself looking like a fool infront of him everyday. Well I'm just being friendly! Why, is it wrong? And besides, I LOVE HIM! I love Natsume and I'll be the happiest person in the world if he return my feelings.. I would do everything for him..

But he loves someone else, our school slut, bitch and dirty princess, Koizumi Luna.. She may have the fame, the money, the love.. love? She doesn't even know the true meaning of love!? For her love is fame.. She will never find true love; her parents are always in different countries for business meetings and for a trip.. She's such a freak!!!

Well I gotta go to Central Town to buy a new guitar for my song..

* * *

**Sooo... how'd you like it? Well how's that for the prologue.. reviews are highly appreciated!! Wait for the second chapter!!!,,,....**


	2. I don't hate you

**hey hey ho! second chapter.... this is gonna be a long chapter..**

**chapter summary:**

**Hotaru and Ruka, together with their other friends, planned to make Mikan and Natsume 'get back'. They placed them in one room. Will it work out? Will they be friends or lovers again? Maybe yes or no? Will Natsume realize his mistake to Mikan?**

**

* * *

**

Well here I am at the Central Town looking for a guitar hmm where can I buy it? I've been here a thousand times but I still can't find that darn shop! Wait it's here. Wow! There's a piano, violin, drum, and a guitar! Wow it's so beautiful! Wonder how much it cost? Wait who is that at outside? N-natsume ww-with L-luna? WTF!? They're kissing in public? What? Why am I crying? Ugh.-sniff sniff- Natsume please stop it, it hurts. What the? -slaps herself- Stop crying! I'm in Central Town! Well where is that guitar? Here miss, I'll take this. Here's the rabbits. What's the time now? Almost lunch time!? Gotta go now!

**-After Lunch-**

Hmm.. I haven't greeted Natsume yet. Guess I should greet him now.. Where could be Natsume? I think he's under the Sakura Tree..

**-At the Sakura Tree-**

Natsume! Oh he's there, reading manga again. He never change. Well here it goes.. 'Ohayo Natsume! Did you eat your lunch? Is that your new manga?' "Shut up. Don't go near me. My girlfriend might get jealous." I heard Natsume told me.. 'I-is that Luna?' "None of your business. Go! I don't wanna see your ugly face!" Here I am running away from him.. I wanna die now.. I wanna die now.. Natsume why? Finally, I reached my room. Natsume.. where's my guitar.. I wanna compose a new song now. Yeah, I'll compose in the Northern Forest.. Yeah in the lake there.

-At the Lake in Northern Forest-

Natsume, why? And so I started singing..

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want and I need_

_And everything that we should be_

She looked at the sky

_I'll bet she's beautiful,_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me_

_I laugh coz it's just so funny_

_I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love_

_He finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night_

Mikan started to cry..

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

Mikan remembered the time they ate fluff puffs together and when they're tickling each other..

_Drew walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes so perfectly_

_The kind flawless I wish I could be_

When they hug each other, and the necklace Natsume gave her on her birthday

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know she's lucky cause_

Mikan cried harder..

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

She also remembered the time when Natsume comforted her when she received the news that her grandfather died, when they cutted classes, the last dance, the kiss they shared..

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops n my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never up_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

Wow! I didn't know I could write something like that! So I'm still crying? Mikan stop crying! Oh yeah! I forgot about Hotaru! We have an appointment today!

**-At Hotaru's lab-**

What's happening? Why is Nonoko, Anna, Misaki and Sumire here? Oh and even Ruka? Oh yeah, he's your boyfriend..

"Mikan, we're helping you!" They all said in unison

Help with what?! "We're helping you with Natsume!" Anna and Nonoko said while hugging Mikan "Really? Thanks! Even Ruka?" "You see Mikan, Hotaru blackmailed Ruka again. If Ruka didn't help, Hotaru will break up with him." Nonoko said while patting Ruka on the back who looks sad now. Thank you guys!!! I love you so much! So when will we do it? Can we do it now? "Yes." Hotaru and Ruka said in unison. Ok.. "All of you, come over here. I'll tell you the details..." Hotaru said while bringing out one of her inventions.... Ok I get it! Thank you!

**In Ruka's room..**

"Ruka, where's Natsume?" Hotaru said while fixing her invention.. again "He said he's on the way now Hotaru." Mikan entered the room then Hotaru, Ruka and the others left. After waiting for 20 minutes, Natsume entered Ruka's room. 'WTF! Why is Mikan here? Don't tell me, Ruka planned this?' Natsume thought while he examined the room. "Natsume, why are yu here?" Mikan asked as if nothing happened betwee her and the others.

_Flashback_

_"Mikan, all you'll have to do is simple. I will lock you two here in Ruka's here. Then tell him how you feel. Simple." How I feel? "Yes. Tell him how much you love him and tell him you want to be friends with him again. That's all." But Hota- "No buts Mikan. It's now or never. Besides what if he loves you too? Aren't you happy with that?" Ok Hotaru! Don't worry guys, I won't fail you!_

_End of flashback._

Natsu- "Don't talk! I'm going." But the door's lock! I watched Natsume as he tried to open the door. He can't burn it either; it's fireproof. "Darn!" I heard him say. Natsume please. Come on! Don't you know that I love you! That I want to be close to you! Natsume, why won't you notice me! "No use. I won't talk to you anymore. Didn't I told you that before?" Natsume, face me! Tell me you hate me! Look into my eyes!? Oh no! What am I saying now? "Mikan." Did I just heard him say my name? "Look, I don't hate you but, it's for my good and also for your own good. Sorry." Sorry, sorry is all that can you say?! Natsume please, what do you mean for our good, please tell me! "No." Again, he tried to open the door but this time the door open and so he left. He left me crying. What does he mean?

**Natsume's P.O.V**

I can't see anything right now. All I see is becoming blurred. I'm crying? I just exited the dorm and I'm heading towards the Sakura Tree now. Mikan, I'm sorry. I have a good reason for this. Hope you're ok now even though I can't see you. Please stop loving me now.

**Back to Mikan**

As soon as I entered my room, I locked my door and ran to my bed still crying. I tried to smile but I really can't. He don't hate me. It made me happy but he still ignores me. Aww, the truth sucks. The truth that he will never talk to me again. -sigh- How many times did I rolled in my bed? Natsume.. if you could only notice me, I promise, I won't make you lonely. I'm still crying. I bet you I'm gonna cry a sea. I'm gonna take a sleep for now. Goodnight Hotaru, goodnight Natsume.

* * *

**ya this chappie sucks.. well if this stoy sucks, my life sucks. thx for the reviewers!!! well the guy is my c____. pity me.. well this is my bday gift to myself.. june 3 is my bday.. don't forget to review! reviews are highly appreciated!! love ya guyz!!!**


	3. Never Had A Dream Come True

**hey hey ho!! welcome welcome!!! i won't do the disclaimer anymore in this story coz I already did it for 2 times.. well hope you'll like this chappie! wait i have to inform you this: when mikan and natsume were still close, they used to write songs. Aww! BTW, the songs that I will used and I used are the songs they wrote back then..! And oh, sorry for the long update**

**

* * *

**

Mikan's P.O.V

Hmm, ever since _that_ day, I stopped greeting or talking to Natsume. In short, I'm ignoring him. Well deep inside, I know, I'm still in love with him. This is what I call revenge. As if, it'll work. I just want him to know what it feels like to be ignored. -sigh- I wish I was the one he loves, and not our school's slut, Luna. I don't know what he find in that Luna girl to love her.

_I never had a dream come true_

Did I just sang that song? I remembered, that was the song Natsume composed for me. Yeah, we always compose songs during our free time. We composed like, hundreds and hundreds of songs. I will never forget that song. Brr, the water's so cold! I've been here in the shower for 30 minutes! I'm gonna be late for class!

**After school**

Good thing I wasn't late for class. I arrived there 10 minutes before class. But I didn't greeted him yet. I'm gonna continue doing my so-called revenge! What will happen? Will Natsume finally notice me or will he continue to ignore me? Darn! But if I continue ignoring him, how can I know about what he said? _For our good_? What does he mean about that?_ There's no use looking back or wondering, how it could be now or might have been. _Hey, I sang that again? I think I have a copy of that song no, the original copy of that song, yes the one he wrote in my notebook. Where's my precious notebook? I think it's in my cabinet. Hey here it is! Never had a dream come true, where are you? Hey! Here! Now where's my guitar? Here it goes,

_Everybody's got something_

_They have to leave behind_

_One regret from yesterday_

_That just seems to grow with time_

Good thing, I still have that notebook with me. It contains all the song we, Natsume and I composed.

_There's no use looking back or wonderin_

_How it could be now or neither been_

_All this I know, but still I can't find ways_

_To let you go_

_I never had a dream come true_

_Til the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I move on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be with you_

What the heck? I'm crying again? Where is that darn tissue when you need it?

_Somewhere in my memory_

_I've lost all sense in time_

_And tomorrow can never be_

_Coz yesterday is all that fills my mind_

_There's no use looking back or wandering_

_How it could be now or neither been_

_All this I know but still I can't find ways_

_To let you go_

_I never had a dream come true_

_Til the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've move on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be_

At this part, I stand up, still crying

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head_

_Yes you will, say you will_

_You know you will oh baby_

_You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget_

_There's no use looking back or wanderin_

_No matter how I try and try, I just can't say goodbye_

_No, no, no, no_

_I never had a dream come true_

_Til the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I move on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the oneI think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to _

_A part of me will always be_

_A part of me will always be with you_

-laughs histerically- So I finished that song. I sang that song with wholeheartedly. If only you are here.

**Normal P.O.V**

What Mikan didn't know, is Natsume is listening to her the whole time. When he passed by, at first, he heard Mikan singing but when he heard the lyrics, he felt a pang of guilt in his heart(don't know what means! it's too deep!). He also remembered the time when he composed the song, Never Had A Dream Come True for Mikan and only for Mikan. He doesn't even know why but his inspiration when he composed that is Mikan, his friend or more than a friend?

**Natsume's P.O.V**

I remembered that song! That was the song I composed for Mikan. I feel guilty though. Mikan I'm so sorry. I hope you could hear this. I'll write more songs for you even you don't see it. Sorry, I love you. Why did you have to ignore me now? Are you gonna leave me now? Darn! I can't leave without you! I wanna hear you say my name again!

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I'm still crying! Oh come on Mikan! Cheer up! You're already ugly, worse, you're making yourself uglier!-sniffs- I can't forget Natsume, or can I? Ok Mikan, from now on, you'll have to forget Natsume. You'll have to forget about your feelings for Natsume, and you'll ignore him sincerely!? As I lay down to my bed, I grab a tissue box and placed it beside me. I'm gonna cry til dawn!?

* * *

**So.. how you like it guyz? Is it good? Aww.. come on! Won't you give me reviews? Well, just give me reviews k? Guess I won't be updating soon, our class will start in a week. Nooo!!! Well not bad, I love studying!(freak!) Well.. reviews are highly appreciated!! I'm also open to negative reviews!!**


	4. The Reason why and a new rival!

**hey hey ho! kyaa~ 4th chappie here!! I'm soo inspired by your reviews. well if you don't give me reviews, well the minimum is 3, i won't continue this! well not really. well here it is! enjoy! well, make sure you review k?****

* * *

**

**At class, Hotaru's P.O.V**

Later, after class I will show to my classmates my new invention. Mikan just entered the classroom. What's with the eye? I gotta bring out my Baka Gun in case she tries to hug me. No really, what's with the eye? It's like she cried all night! What the heck! I gotta ask her.

Baka, did you cried?

"Ne, Hotaru? Why are you asking that? Of course not! He he he.."

Then why are you laughing histerically? Mikan, you can't hide anything from me. I'm the Ice Queen but I'm still your bestfriend.

"Ano, Hotaru,"

Don't tell me it's because if that Hyuuga bastard, Mikan!? It's because of him that you cried all night?! Are you crazy Mikan? I know that you still love Natsume, but can't you see he's hurting you? Sorry Mikan, but I'm doing this for your own good.

"Don't worry Hotaru, it's ok."

**After Class, Natsume's P.O.V**

So Mikan is still ignoring me eh? Darn that Persona, he is always on my way! He keeps making me do missions! Good thing I stopped using my alice; instead I used my body. There are so many hinder in me! First, Persona told me that _I _can't love Mikan. He is also the reason why I have to stay away from Mikan! Darn! Second, that Luna girl. She's so, so lunatic! Urgh. She threatened me. She said, if I won't make her my girlfriend, she'll kill Mikan. Of course I have to do it for the good of Mikan! I don't want her to die! Well if ever, she try to kill Mikan, I'll be the one to kill her!? I gotta tell Mikan now what I really feels before she really forget her feelings for me! I know Mikan saw Luna kissing me in the music shop. Good thing Mikan is my first kiss! I decided, tomorrow is the day I will make up with her! Because if I did not did that, I'll regret it forever! You are my inspiration, Mikan. Before I go to my missions, I always check you if you are safe in your room. I'm sorry.

**End of P.O.V**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

Hmm.. Weird, Mr. Narumi-sensei is so happy a while ago. Well after all, he's happy coz there's a new student coming tomorrow. Wonder if it's a boy or a girl? Hmm, I'll make new friends tomorrow for sure!!

**At class Mikan's P.O.V**

Mr. Narumi entered the classroom with a boy, so that boy must be the new student Mr. Narumi is referring to! Urgh here goes the girls! They're saying Kyaa~ all the time since the new student came in. Is Kyaa~ even a word? Well he's handsome after all. Narumi is about to speak now. "Good morning class, here beside me is your new classmate. Mind if you do the introduction, Ryuu?" "Ryuu. Yamada Ryuu. Nice to meet you all. I'm fifteen years old now. Born on 3rd of June. I have the Alice of Water. Please take good care of me." "Of course Ryuu!" the girls said in unison, well of course, there is an exception for me and Hotaru! Why not, they just found a match of for Natsume. He can beat Natsume in no time! He has the Alice of water while Natsume has fire! Gosh, I'm so worried for Natsume!? "Ryuu, you're partner would be Luna. Just sit beside her." Good thing Natsume is still my partner. Does he even know where Luna sits? She's freaking me. I think he knows, he's walking towards her now and he smiled at me. What? Does he just smiled at me? He's also freaking me. He's really different from Natsume.

**After class**

I ran towards our new classmate, Ryuu. I like him but not love. He's so friendly and he laughs! Unlike Natsume, of course. And whenever I talk to him, Anna and Nonoko says that I blushes! Yeah I remember that scene in the canteen..

_Flashback_

_I had nowhere to seat right now. The canteen is so crowded! Urgh!? Where could I seat! I have dishes man! "Mikan! Here!" Huh? Is that Ryuu? Thank goodness. Umm, thanks Ryuu! I didn't saw you Anna and Nonoko! It's so crowded in here! "Mikan, umm, nice to meet you. As I said before, my name is Yamada Ryuu. So, care for a deeper introduction? Anna and Nonoko already did theirs." Ok, I have no choice. Sakura. Sakura Mikan. I'm 14 years old. Born on January 1, 3 stars and owns the Alice of Nuliification. Is that enough? "Yeah thanks." Why do I feel so happy when I'm with him? No Mikan, you can't be in love with him. You just like him. And he's fun to be with, that's all! "Mikan, are you ok?" Yes I am, Anna. And then we laughed and laughed and talk about nonsense things. I can only see Ryuu. I feel like I'm only with Ryuu. Forget about Anna and Nonoko and the other people in the canteen. I forgot all my worries including Natsume. Oh, I can't explain how happy I am now!_

_End of Flashback_

And soo that is what happened. Wish it could happen again! I didn't even think of Natsume this day! I think I'm slowly moving on but can I give up my love for him? Hey is that Ryuu? Ryuu! Ryuu! "Hey there Mikan, what's up?" Umm, nothing, I just want to ask if you wanna go to Central Town? Hotaru said she's busy, Anna is busy trying out a new dish and Nonoko is making a new potion. Wish I could have a cooler Alice so I have something to do. So you wanna come? "Why not?"

**Meanwhile, at Natsume**

Darn! Where the hell is Mikan? I can't find her! I asked her friends if they saw her but they keep answering the same answer: No! Darn! Mikan, is she avoiding me? No I mean for real? What about her love for me? Just show up! Can I find her here? I'm at the Central Town? I gotta check her here, at least I tried. Mikan, Mikan, there she is! Mi- who is that guy she's with? Yamada! Right! He is our new classmate! Mikan! I have something to tell to you! Mikan! I'm panting now. Urgh!

"Huh? Natsume? What?"

Mikan, -breathes heavily-

"What?! If you have something to tell to me, tell it quickly!?"

Mikan, why are you with him? I thought you love me?

"Why is something the matter? What's the point of loving you if you can't love me?" At this point, I'm sure, Mikan is about to cry

Mikan, will you please listen to me? I have an explanation for it!

"No Natsume, stop it! I don't wanna hear your stupid explanation!" And then she left me hanging. Hoping she'll talk to me. And there's our new classmate. Yamada, darn you! I'll make you suffer!?

**Back to Mikan**

Umm, Ryuu, I think I should go now. Let's just see each other tomorrow ok? Bye. I ran leaving Ryuu. I'm really sad this day. How could I say that to Natsume. As soon as I reached my room, I locked it and I find my picture with Natsume taken when we were still friends. I hugged that picture very tight. Even though I have many pictures of us, this the most memorable. This was taken on our Last Dance, where we shared our first kiss. And the necklace I'm still wearing it. I don't know what happened to me a while ago. Natsume, I'm sorry. I just want to forget you. To forget that, I have feelings for you, to forget that we we're friends, and to forget the pain I'm going through.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

I don't know where I'm going right now. I'm gonna apologize to Mikan again tomorrow. I will not stop until she talks to me again. I'm so hurt right now. All I want to do now is a deadly mission. Mikan if I die,

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Just watch out for the next chapter ok? Don't forget to review! Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	5. My nurse and a surprise

**hey hey ho! aww, come on guys! please give me moooore reviews! please! I'm begging! is my story sucks? well okay, i guess i'm talking to no one, yeah i'm crazy, crazy for gakuen alice! the sarcasm danielle, the sarcasm. well i started writing this ast 8:30 am, june 15 here in the philippines. let's see how long i will write. at the mean time, here is the fifth chapter of when will you notice me? yey!**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_Natsume, I'm sorry. I just want to forget you. To forget that, I have feelings for you, to forget that we we're friends, and to forget the pain I'm going through.  
I don't know where I'm going now. I'm gonna apologize to Mikan again tomorrow. I will not stop until she talks to me again. I'm so hurt right now. All I want to do now is a deadly mission. Mikan if I die,_

_End of recap_

Mikan, if I die, will you cry? Will you regret ignoring me? Will you regret loving me? Will you regret doing good things for me? Will you suffer? I have so many questions left unanswered right now. First, why is Mikan ignoring me? Second, I thought she loves me and she wants to be close to me again? And third, why is she with that Yamada? They're acting so sweet!? When I approached them, I thought Mikan will be sweet to me and she'll wear that trademark smile of hers. Tch! Wait someone is coming! Persona? What are you doing here? Please, Persona, give me a deadly mission!?_ Let's if Mikan will face me now. _"Of course, that's wat I'm here for. An informer of mine said that there is a group of people that are all AAO about 50 people that will attack the school. Are you in?" Of course! A few hours later, I'm at their meeting spot. Their because this is the AAO's meeting spot. I heard footsteps! It's coming nearer, it's time to attack now!? I shot fireballs at them. Since they're in circle, i encircled them with fire until it reaches them and burns them to death. WTF? I'm trapped! Infront of me is a man with a gun and also at my back! Crap! How am I gonna face this? 10 to 20 people already died because of the ring of fire, and 7 because the fire balls what the? I have no choice. and so I leapt up high and shot them with fire balls. But what I didn't know is someone is beside me ready to shoot me in any moment. And of course, he shoot me. Nice move, but does this mean I'm going to die? The AAOs are retreating now. That's all they can give? Mi-kan. Aah! It hurts! I am shot near my heart. Why didn't they just shot me at my heart!? I gotta go back to the academy as soon as possible and see Mikan.

**At the academy**

Good. After I told Persona what happened to my mission, he punished me. How can he punish me in this condition? But he already punished me. It's finished. Mi-kan. This is her room. Knock. Knock! Mikan! "Huh? Who's there?" It's me Natsume? "Natsume?" Just open the door?! "Wait! I'm gonna change my clothes first! Urgh!" _As soon as she opened the door, I clumsily fell into her arms but I didn't collapse ok?_ "Natsume, you're heavy!? Come on I'll bring you to my bed." _Based on what I can see, she's pitying me. Yeah just PITYING._ No need I'm gonna die in any second. "What are you saying-ah you're so heavy! You're not gonna die Natsume! Why didn't you come at the hospital you idiot! Good thing I stole the Healing Alice. Natsume, you have a gun shot! Take off your t-shirt. I'll treat it." Mikan, I-I love you. "This is not the right time to say that idiot. You're not gonna die." Just admit it Mikan that you love me too.

"Natsume. I don't." But I thought you love me!?

"I have to forget my feelings for you. Everything." _She said while treating my stupid injuries._ You know Mikan, my injuries doesn't hurt. What you said hurts!? Give me another chance, please Mikan.

"Fine! I still love you!? Is that ok for you! You're just playing with my feelings!? And that hurts!" Mikan. I_ said her name without hesitation as she cried next to me._ Don't cry. You're already ugly then you're making yourself uglier!

"You crazy moron!? Of course I am not ugly!? Come on! Let me treat you properly!" _Yes! She finally smiled at me! And so, I also smiled, a smile only for Mikan and Ruka._ So does that mean, you forgive me?

"Who is that stupid idiot who told you that? Of course not YET! Yet ok, I said YET. You must tell me the reason why you are ignoring me!?" WTF? You're wrong missy! Wrong grammar! You told me: why are you ignoring me? The right grammar is why did you ignored me. Mikan, past is past you dumbo.

"Natsume!? Don't you DARE change the subject! Just answer my question. Why did you ignored me?" _So Mikan is serious. I have a sense that Mikan will cry again if she will hear it. But it's ok to tell the truth right? Truth doesn't hurt but I admit it sucks._ Mikan, it's about Luna. How can I tell this. She threatened me, that if I didn't agree being her girlfriend, she'll do something bad to you or else,

"Or else what Natsume? She'll kill me? It's ok." What? It's ok? You're crying!? Mikan, and also Persona. _I can feel my eyes getting watery! Darn!_

"Natsume, don't hold back your tears. It's ok, it's just the two of us. And besides, crying won't hurt right?" Mikan, I'm really sorry! I know I've hurt you so many times but here you are, still accepting me. Persona, said that you're a hinder for me. You are not a hinder, you are my inspiration. I love you._ I can feel Mikan's shirt really wet._

"I understand Natsume. It's ok, just don't let them know what's happening now ok? Are you ok now? Does your injuries and your gun shot still hurts?" _I look at Mikan, which is also crying a river. Who wouldn't cry in our situation? I gotta find a way so we can be together. We're together right? I mean girlfriend thingy.. _Mikan we're together right?

"What together? Of course! We are both in the same room!" _How idiot could this girl get? _No, that's not what I meant. I mean as lovers. You know what I mean right?

"Not yet. You aren't even courting me! But if you court me, of course I will yes." _Wow, I always see Mikan blush, but this is so special. _Thank you. So are we?

"Yes we are. Natsume, don't you think it's too late? Does your injuries still hurts? If not, you can stay here. You can sleep here in the bed then I'll take the couch." _I love it when she smiles happily at the same time innocently. _No, umm, I'll just sleep on the couch and you'll take the bed. And, I love you, polkadots.

"You crazy pervert! I'm not wearing those! Hmm, I l-love y-you t-too. Eh, what if, we sleep together? Not that _sleep_! I mean sleep beside each other. That's all." Hey, can I ask you a question? Just why are you blushing? Ok, just let me put on my t-shirt. Ne, Mikan, what would you do if I die?

"Just what are you saying you crazy moron pervert? You're not gonna die. Well if you'll die, I'll die. I can't leave without you moron. Well if you insist, I'll cry and cry and cry till I die. Does that answer your question mister? Now go to sleep!" I like it when your angry, don't you know that? Your ears and nose steam, everything. Ok let's got to sleep.

I love you.

I love you too.

**Somewhere..**

Why did I let her go? Yuka will be angry at me or else, she'll even punish me! I gotta be close to her. If possible, make her mine! Yuka, please forgive me if I did something wrong to your precious daughter..

* * *

**sooo.. I know this chapter sounds cheesy, yeah. I managed to finish this at 7:00 pm, june 17 at the Philippines. It took 2 days for me to finish because I'm so busy. Hey, I would like it if you give me many reviews. In real life, the guy hasn't talk to me YET. But I'm hoping! I think I'll update on Saturday since our regular class schedule starts now. Aww, I miss studying! Reviews are highly appreciated! Love ya guys! Thanks for reading! And don't forget to PM me ok?**


	6. Get to know Ryuu Yamada!

**hey hey ho! this is the 6th chappie of when will you notice me! ayiee!! hope you enjoy! Wait. I just want your opinion guys. Do you still ant me to continue this story? I mean, I think no one appreciates this. So just review or PM me for your answer. Just give me a yes or no answer and why.**

**

* * *

**

_Flashback:_

_I love you_

_I love you too._

_Why did I let her go? Yuka will be angry at me or else, she'll even punish me! I gotta be close to her. If possible, make her mine! Yuka, please forgive me if I did something wrong to your precious daughter.._

_End of flashback._

**On the phone..**

Yuka, I failed to get Mikan's attention. Sorry master.

_What sorry? I don't need your apologize, just get my daughter's attention you idiot! Think something! Use your brains! Are you that stupid?_

But Master, Mikan has Natsume now. They just confessed to each other a while ago. Don't worry Master, I'll find a way. In the mean time, I'll observe Mikan's actions.

_Do what you want just do what I want you to do Ok? Don't fail me. If Mikan is starting to get suspicious, don't tell her about the mission and who I am to you and to her. Now go!_

Yes master, goodbye.

**The next day**

"Ne Natsume get up! It's morning already!" _What the? Why's she noisy this early in the morning? _What time is it? Give me 5 minutes. And besides, it's not typical to see you waking up early in the morning because you're always late at class.

"That is not a valid reason Mr. Hyuuga! Just get up! What if the fan girls see you?" I can handle them. Well if you insist, I'll go then. Goodbye, _Mrs. Mikan Sakura-Hyuuga_!

"Come again? Mrs. Hyuuga? Are you kidding? And don't steal any kisses from me anymore ok?" You are the one who's kidding Mrs. Hyuuga. I am your boyfriend remember? Bye! I'll use the window to get out ok?

"What? Does your injuries still hurts?" Aww, oouch it hurts. Not anymore. So long! See you later, Mrs. Hyuuga!

"Is he crazy? Well, I got to fix myself now. Maybe I'll go to Central Town and buy fluff puffs with Hotaru and the others. Of course, I musn't be with Natsume because somebody might see us or worse, Persona or Luna." Knock Knock Knock! Huh? Who's there? Wait! Oh Ryuu! What brought you here? "Mikan, I brought you fluff puffs. That's it bye!" Wait! I didn't even have the chance to say thank you. Well, good thing he brought me what I need. Wait how'd he know that fluff puffs is my favorite?

**At Ryuu**

Whoo! I wish Mikan didn't get suspicious or else my mission will be busted! Again, I am Yamada Ryuu, the new student in Mikan's class. I am Luna's cousin by her mother. I was sent here by her mother, Azumi Yuka. Yuka is my master. Yuka is a former part of AAO and now, she is the Vice President of Alice Academy in America. She is also a smart business woman which makes her very rich. The reason why she sent me here is to watch over and protect her daughter which is Mikan. Why do I need to watch over Mikan? It's simple. To protect her from doing missions by the academy and if she is ordered by the academy to do missions, I'll also fight with her. Since I have an Alice, she sent me here. Well my alice is not only water, I also have thunder given by Yuka. Well I am not allowed to tell anybody this mission, it's just between me and Yuka. So if anybody knew this mission, I'm dead. I just gotta keep doing ths mission until it's finish quietly and properly.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

After I leace Mikan's room by the window, I saw Ryuu enter Mikan's room with a box of fluff puffs. How'd he know that Mikan likes fluff puffs? And he's acting suspicious, really suspicious. I gotta ask the director about him.

**After 1 month  
At the canteen**

"Natsume dear! Come sit beside your love, Luna!" _Of course, I have to sit beside her because she is my so-called girlfriend. Before I go, I checked at my Mikan who is smiling at me and sitting beside Ryuu. Ryuu musn't do something bad to her. Just eat beside her! That's all! Now where the heck is that bitch?_ Luna! My lovely girlfriend! _Eew! She looks like a trash can! _I miss you dear! Any kiss even on the cheek? "Of course babe. Muwah! Hey babe, let's go out on a date later ok? I found a new, sophisticated restaurant infront the fluff puffs store. Can we?" _Hmm, good thing. I heard Mikan will be going out with her friends. The restaurant is infront of the fluff puffs store so there is a chance I migh see her._ Of course! Why not? Just the two of us ok? "Yes babe!" _Then we finished lunch talking about sluty things, if she's beautiful, heck, she always asks that. And we're about to go to the Central Town to have our date._

**At the Central Town**

"Babe, this is the restaurant I'm talking about. It's nice isn't it? Hey babe, after we eat, can you buy me a necklace please? I want one colored pink and with lots of hearts ok? Please!" Yes, babe. _God, you're so lunatic. What the hell is taking Mikan and the others long? They said they will be here the same time as ours which is 2:00! Darn, I don't wanna be with this lunatic girl, who keeps talking about her stupid nails and clothes, I wanna be with Mikan! Fuck! How long will I wait?_ "Natsume! What are you thinking? Anyway, what do you want to eat? Waiter! I would like this salad, and one blah blah blah.. Natsume, let me pay the bill ok?" Ok. _Wait, is that Mikan and Ryuu with the whole group? See, I told you Natsume, Ryuu will also be there. _Umm, Luna, I think I want some fluff puffs. I'm gonna buy some fluff puffs. Do you want some too?

"No no your not buying fluff puffs! I will not allow you to see Mikan! You're using that excuse only to see Mikan! Do you think I'm a fool like you two? Of course not?! I, will make, you two suffer!?"

_Shit! Don't tell me Luna knew it all the time? No! _What are you talking about, Ba-

"Shut up Natsume! And don't look like you're innocent and the victim here! You hurt me! I have my sources you idiot! But that doesn't mean I'm breaking up with you Natsume, I'll make you Mikan suffer!"

Really, what are you talking about? And why will you make Mikan suffer?

"See you're scared! I'll find a way to make Mikan suffer!"

* * *

_Preview:_

_Mikan, I'm breaking up with you._

_But I thought you love me Natsume!_

_Just go away from me! I don't want to see you anymore!_

_Ok, if you said so._

**Do you like it? I hope you did, because I'll be expecting many reviews! So that's it! Reviews are highly appreciated!!**

**Hey, wait before you review, please PM me if you're a filipino ok?**

**See ya! Love ya guyz!**


	7. The BreakUp and the Revelation

****

hey hey ho.. enjoy the 7th chapter! pretty upset right now because i think, i ONLY think no one likes it. haha,,

* * *

Right now, Natsume is totally confused. He don't know what to do. How can Luna know such a thing when they both kept their relationship secret? All this time, Luna knew it? And know, Luna will be making Mikan suffer! What they didn't know is Ryuu and Mikan watching the whole scene! If he choose Luna, she'll leave Mikan alone and do no harm to her. But if he choose Mikan, she'll find a way to suffer her hardly or worse kill her! He stared at Mikan who is crying now and comforted by Ryuu. He signaled Ryuu to bring Mikan inside but Ryuu said no. Natsume is fuming in anger because of Luna. Luna will be the worst blackmailer there is. He had no choice now, he rather be with Luna than to see Mikan suffer in Luna's hands(ooh! the meaning's so deep haha!). He also looked at Ryuu who is staring back at him angrily. Even though it hurts, he must do it for Mikan's sake. Even if he is Luna's after this, he will still find a way to get to Mikan and apologize. Once more, he looked at Mikan sadly. Than he think about Persona. Of course Persona would be happy if Natsume doesn't love Mikan but still, this is just a play. He loves Mikan with all his heart. He promised to himself when they were young that when they grow up, he'll marry Mikan, have a family, and live a happily life together. But this will be broken by selfish girl who needs to get all what she wants, the slut, the bitch, Luna. Yes, he's suffering now but he'll do everything for Mikan. Then Luna decided to broke the silence.

"Ugh. Just admit it Natsume!" fucked Luna who is signaling Mikan to come inside

"Don't let Mikan here! Just tell me what I have to admit?!" Natsume is really angry that he turned the table they were eating down

"What are you doing? You're feeling guilty right? Tomorrow at lunch, you'll see the real me." Then Luna walk away with a smirk plastered on her ugly-slutty face.

"Wait! We're not done yet! Come back here Luna!?" There's no use screaming now, since she already left the restaurant.

_'What will she do tomorrow? She's so lunatic! She's scaring me! I don't know what's gonna happen tomorrow but I know, she's up to something bad. Right now, I must not talk to Mikan or else she'll be in danger. But I think even if I doesn't talk to her, Luna will still hurt her. Damn, I hate Luna! What if Persona know it? I'll be dead!'_

And so Natsume left without saying a word as he passed through Ryuu and Mikan. Mikan said his name but didn't get any reply so she left the two and went to Hotaru.

"Yamada, give this to Mikan when you see her. Do not read that. Only Mikan will read it or else you'll burn to death." Natsume said as he gave Ryuu a tiny, crumbled piece of paper.

"Don't be too confident Hyuuga! Remember, I have the Alice of Water. And oh, don't worry I'll give this to her as soon as possible." Ryuu replied showing him his Alice while Natsume said with his own word 'Tch'.

Ryuu find Mikan everywhere but he didn't find her. Then he went back to the dorms and went to Mikan's room. Unfortunately, she's also not there. Then he went outside again, hoping to see her. Luckily she found a girl underneath a Sakura Tree then he approached her. Of course, it's his duty to protect her. Rain or shine, he'll find her.

"Mikan! Mikan! -pants- Natsume told me to give this to you. He said that you must read it." Ryuu handed her the letter Natsume gave him.

"Why would I bother? I won't read that." Mikan said as she looked away, preventing Ryuu to see her already tear-soaked face.

"But Mikan, I think it's important! He's so serious when he gave this to me. Maybe he will tell you something very important! Please Mikan, accept Natsume's letter. Can't you see that I'm the one who's begging now?!" said Ryuu who even knelt infront of her.

"I sai-" But it's too late though. Ryuu left leaving the letter to Mikan. Mikan has no choice but to read the poor letter.

_NH_

_Mikan,_

_Meet me at the lake in the Northern Forest at 6:00 sharp. I have something to give to you and say to you very important._

_Natsume_

"At the lake at 6:00?" She stopped for a while and looked at her watched "What the? It's already 5:45? I gotta go now!" Then she left bringing the letter with her. Then she arrived at their meeting spot panting heavily. She felt so helpless when she saw Natsume coming to her, crying. She can't help but cry also as she remembered what happened at the restaurant. They hugged each other for a while and looked at each other's eyes sadly.

"Mikan, lo- he was cut by Mikan who covered his mouth. "I know you're breaking up with me. But Natsume, can't we save our relationship? Is there no other way? I can't live without you!" Mikan explained as she hugged Natsume tighter while wetting his t-shirt. "Please, you know that I love you!"

"Mikan, I'm sorry. But I'm only doing this for your sake. If I didn't follow Luna, you'll suffer! Can't you see that I'm protecting you? And yes, I love you too. Turn around Mikan." Natsume said as he wipe away the tears forming in Mikan's eyes. When Mikan turn around, he placed her hair to the side and clasped the locket in her milky white neck. The locket has letters NM engraved outside while the two pictures of Natsume and Mikan inside (remember the one in my another fanfic?) then they hugged each other again,

"Natsume, it's so, beautiful." She just gave him a smal, sad course she can't be happy in their situation. "But Natsume, just tell it. Tell what you want to me now! It hurts! What is this necklace for? For remembrance? Souvenir? You're just giving this to me to push me away?! Just tell it to me! I wanna hear you say you're breaking up with me?!" Mikan said while pulling away from their hug.

"Fine?! Listen! Mikan, I'm breaking up with you!"

"Natsume, I'm beggi-"

"Just go away from me!" Natsume shouted while pushing away Mikan from him, crying

"Ok, if that's what you want." Mikan looked at him while wiping her tears the went away, running

'Mikan, I'd rather be with Luna than to see you suffer and die. Only if you could understand.' Natsume thought as he watch the retreating Mikan

"I'll let you go Natsume, if that's what you really want. If you're decision will make you happy, well I am not. But still, I love you." Mikan tried not to look away even though she's far enough from him but she stumbled. She has a bruise on her knee but she didn't care. It didn't hurt but seeing Natsume like that hurts. She stood up, and continue walking away. While Natsume, he really want to chase Mikan, but he can't. He want to kiss her and hug her as if it's the last time they will see each other. Natsume is ready to face what will happen tomorrow even if it's good or bad but what about Mikan? He's worried about Mikan. What if she do something bad to yourself? What if she commited suicide? What if she took it seriously and leave him for real? If she dies, he will also die. It's just as simple like this: he can't live without her and same as Mikan. But what if Mikan changed her mind? What if she realized that her love for Natsume is nothing? What if she throw away the love she have for him? What if Ryuu asked her to be is girl? Those questions are getting more complicated than ever. Of course, he didn't thought of that because he knew Mikan loves her. He is ready to give up everything even his life and swallow his pride just to protect Mikan. Even though Ryuu is protecting Mikan obviously, Natsume didn't notice it yet. When they first met, he already fall in love with her same with Mikan. They both stared at each other for a long time at the faculty room, as if time stopped between them.

_"Hi! My name is Sakura Mikan! Yours? Hope we can be friends!" Mikan said cheerfully, handing her hand to him_

_"Hn. H-hyu-ga Na-natsume." Then he handed his hand to her while blushing _

_Thus, friendship started to those two. Mikan is the first girl Natsume's been close with. If Ruka is his boy bestfriend, then Mikan is his girl bestfriend._

Natsume can't forget that day, since it's one of his greatest days in his life. Now his true question is,

"Mikan, when will you notice me?"

**The next day**

Luna is in the broadcast room. She bribed the announcer with rabbits so she can get in. Luna is now getting ready for her announcement. Meanwhile, Natsume is searching for Luna in the whole academy then he went to the canteen hoping to find her. But still, she's not there. Then Natsume just sat on a table, waiting for Luna to come. But what he didn't know is Luna will be announcing to the whole academy Natsume and Mikan's relationship. Suddenly, the students and Natsume stood up from their seats when they heard someone speak from the broadcast room.

**Attention students and teachers of Alice Academy!  
Koizumi Luna here!  
I have a revelation to make, and oh it's not about me. It's about, Natsume and Mikan.  
Yes! It's about Natsume and Mikan!  
The two are sharing a romantic relationship!  
Do you think they should be together? Yes or no? Don't worry, I can see you, there are lots of cameras there!  
Now, yes or no?**

Natsume was devastated on what Luna said. She really know the truth! But there is still one question running in his head: How the hell did Luna knew it? Natsume is boiling in anger at that time. He tried to use his Alice but Mikan nullified it. She is sitting in a corner together with Ryuu and Hotaru. She refused to look back at him, knowing it would only cause more trouble. But she can't hold her tears, they just keep on falling. Hotaru gave Natsume a glare, signaling him to stop staring at Mikan now. Some students says no for their answer to Luna's question. Most of the students who said no are the fangirls and fanboys, Luna's lunatic friends and Persona. Meanwhile, Mikan and Natsume's close friends and even Narumi-sensei, Jinno-sensei, Misaki-sensei and Serina-sensei agreed with their relationship. But mostly are a big no. That made Mikan and Natsume sad. Mikan can't take the mumbling of students and stood up.

"What do you want from me Luna? Why do you always make me suffer? Why do you want Natsume that bad that you need to keep us apart? I didn't do anything bad to you Luna to make me suffer!? Come here and face me!?" Mikan's wish is granted and Luna came in.

"What I want from you? I want Natsume! Why I make you suffer? Because you have Natsume! Why do I want Natsume that bad that I need to keep you two apart? Because I need him and I love him! He's my life and he's my everything! And besides, what can do now to get Natsume back? He's mine now! He is my boyfriend and I am his girlfriend you bitch! You're just jealous! You didn't give him much love so that's why he's on my side now! Just go away from me and my Natsume!" Luna shouted slutly(is there even a word slutly?) while taking hold of Natsume's arm.

"What did you said? Of course he went to you because you blackmailed him! You blackmailed him that if he didn't agree to be with you, you'll kill me!" With that, the students who heard it gasped.

"What?! Fine if that's what you want then you'll get it! Natsume, babe, among the two of us, who do you love?" Luna said while batting her eyelashes. Seems like everyone stopped waiting for Natsume's answer especially Mikan.

"Of course, Luna. You're the one I-I I lo-love." Natsume answered obviously lying because of his stuttering.

Everyone was shocked in Natsume's answer and Mikan. Why not? She felt the world walked out on her, she felt bad and really sad. Even though Natsume is doing this for her, it still hurts. While Luna gave Natsume a peck on the lips saying 'Thank you so much Natsume! I knew it! You love me!'. Out of the blue, Mikan went out and went the canteen to avoid the love birds. When Natsume saw this, he tried to chase Mikan but Luna grabbed a hold on Natsume, preventing him from doing what he wants. Natsume suddenly felt like he was caged and he was controlled! He felt like he was helpless. He decided not to cry because he knew crying won't do anything and he'd like to do it alone.

* * *

**How'd you like it? I dedicated this chapter to my classmate who reviewed me even as anonymous reviewer! Haha! Didn't you notice something? Well I do. I improved in writing! Compared to my previous chapters, this one is better and this is the longest chapter I have written so far! Come on! Review!!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**

**Thanks for your support!**


	8. Meet Yuka Azumi

**sorry for the long update... normally i update 2-4 days. well i'm busy doing my new fanfics and the school's pressure, it sucks. recap for you to remember what happened on the last chapter since i updated long, long time ago.**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_"Of course, Luna, you're the I-I I lo-love." Natsume said obviously lying because of his stuttering._

_Thank you so much Natsume! I knew it, I'm the one you love!_

_Mikan left just to escape the love birds. Natsume tried to chase her but Luna grabbed a hold of him._

_End of Recap_

Mikan is alone, running on the corridors. She didn't care even if people are looking at her. She want to be alone and cry her heart out. She went to the girl's CR and went straight to a cubicle. She sat on the table seat, her head banging on the door. She always cries but this one is the one she'll never forget. She's so embarassed of herself now, she can't go out now. She's so ashamed, why did have to play with her? She knows the reason why he broke up with her, but seeing them close with each other and not on Mikan's side is sad. He have to do bad things just to protect Mikan.

"Natsume, why do you have to protect me? I'll let you go now, this is real. I'll let Luna have you. Besides Luna deserves you. With her, you don't have to go to bad things like now. You won't be blackmailed by some bitches, no need to protect the one you love, no need to be hurt. Luna wants you badly after all. Kami-sama, why did things went this way and not the way I planned? I thought we will have happily ever after! Then it strucked me, fairytales don't come through after all. I'm just wasting my time counting on silly things that will never happen. My life is so unlucky! No one wants to have this stupid, life! Natsume, please!"

Mikan said still banging her head on the door of the cubicle. Her face is so ugly now. She needs to be alone but, Ryuu is outside the girl's CR, waiting for Mikan to come outside. He brought her handkerchief which she left at the canteen. He's been there waitng for a long time but, Mikan won't come. He decided to leave and drop her handkerchief infront of the door when he heard his cellphone's ringing tone indicating someone is calling his cellphone.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other_

_You'll always be my thunder and I said_

_End of song_

_'Yuka, what made you call me?'_

_'I just want to tell you something.'_

_'What is it?'_

_'I'm coming there, at the academy tomorrow morning. Keep it a secret. Just between you and me.'_

_'Yes mistress. Any reason's why?'_

_'I want to see the academy, Narumi and the others, and of course my daughter. I also have some business transactions to do there.'_

_'Ok, any preparations?'_

_'No need to prepare. I'm only staying for a week, or so I think. I'll be the one to ask them if I could stay in one of their rooms. Besides, what could possibly go wrong? They missed me enough that they will give me anything I want; not that I'm being boastful.'_

_'I understand mistress.'_

_'And oh, before I go, what's the latest happenings there, may I ask? My daughter, is she ok?'_

_'That is what I don't want you to know. She is currently in a depressed situation. Well you do know Natsume Hyuuga right? Well they got together, then breaked up a while ago. He admitted that he loves Luna and not Mikan. In short, Mikan is heartbroken, mistress.'_

_'What? Ok, make her happy, comfort her! Do something that will make her happy! I don't want Mikan to get upset did you hear that? I swore, I'll make Hyuuga regret what he had done to my daughter!?'_

_'But, mistress, there's a -_

_'Good bye for now.'_

'I was about to say there's a good reason for that!' Ryuu thought as he left away without bothering to comfort Mikan, only for now. But he wil find a way to make Mikan happy.

Meanwhile, Mikan already left the cubicle. She looked at herself at the mirror. She then washed her face and let it dry without even bothering to wipe it. She stopped crying five minutes ago. Her eyes are big and puffy due to crying. Then she punched the mirror infront of her. Blood oozed from Mikan's hands. She started to cry once again but it didn't took a long time and it didn't hurt that much like how she cried a while ago. She decided not to speak about a Natsume for a while until Natsume decided to talk to her. This may sound selfish, but, she's only testing Natsume if he'll ever come back to her. She also didn't even understand what she's doing! She also selfishness in herself. Hurt, sadness, sorrow and _guilt_? In short, mixed emotions. She will still go to afternoon classes no matter what happened at the canteen, even though she's really ashamed ofunlucky herself. But, she's ready to face any comments to her whether it's from Luna the bitch or not. Whether it's bad or good. She spent 20 minutes in the bathroom doing a nonsense thing, or so she thinks, which is crying. She went out of the cubicle, and found the handkerchief Ryuu left. She smiled to herself knowing someone still cared for her even though she didn't know who left her handkerchief there. Then she headed to class.

* * *

She went to the classroom before the teacher came in. She received glances from her classmates and friends but she just ignored it. Nonoko went to her and talked about Natsume but she raised her hand signaling for her to stop then Nonoko went back to her seat. Jinno-sensei went in and discussed algebra to to the class but they really didn't pay any attention. The class went on but Mikan neither Natsume. Natsume stole glances from her but she didn't look back. She just stared at the window with a sad smile on her face. She remembered the night when Natsume and she got together. She remembered the time when he broke up with her and left her with the necklace with their initials. She tried to hold back their tears, but she can't. She thinks she's the most unlucky girl in the academy. She layed her hands on the table with her head. She cried silently but Hotaru noticed her. She can't stay like this, the situation's getting worst. She looked at Natsume, with Luna resting her head on his shoulder. She felt jealousy on her heart. She wiped her tears when she heard Jinno-sensei called her.

"Ms. Sakura! Will you please answer the question on the board?" Jinno-sensei asked her while pointing his stick at her.

"Umm, yes." She went infront to the board and a grab a chalk. She is getting sweaty and her hand is shaking. She held the chalk tightly that it turned into powder. Before they all knew it, Mikan collapsed. Hotaru rushed to her to prevent her from falling onto the cold floor. Even Natsume was shocked on what happened. He stood up and went to Mikan and Hotaru.

"Don't come near her, Hyuuga!? Damn you and Luna! You're the reason why she collapsed!" Hotaru turned to him and shot him with her Baka Gun.

"But I didn't do anything to her! Just let me help you with Mikan!" Ntasume stood there shocked.

The medical team came in and put her in the stretcher. Hotaru and the others stayed there at the classroom since they still have classes.

* * *

After classes, Hotaru went to Mikan's room together with Ryuu. But when they got there, they saw Natsume waiting outside.

"What are you doing here, Hyuuga? Go out. Luna is waiting." Hotaru said as she sat on a seat far from him.

"Will you please allow me to explain Imai? Look, I may have hurt Mikan but there's a good reason for that. I love her!" Natsume said as she grabbed Hotaru by her shoulders. "Besides, it's Ryuu whom I think should go, not me."

"What? You love her? If you love her, then go out! Do not let Luna lay one finger on her. You should protect her!" Hotaru said as she removed Natsume's hand from her shoulders. "And oh, Ryuu, he protects and strengthens Mikan, dimwit."

"Even if you shoo me away, I'll still come back here. I have my ways." Natsume said as he turned his heels away.

"Don't even think so much Hyuuga. I also have my ways. After you leave, I'll tell to the staff to ban you from stepping your feet on this floor, of course also on Mikan's room."

'You bastard.' Natsume mumbled under his breathe.

Hotaru went to the staff room and banned Natsume from the floor. The Imai Subaru went out the room and explained what happened to happen.

"Miss Sakura is just stressed. She'll stay here until tomorrow morning. When she's released, don't let her to do strenious things. Just make sure, you'll let her relax. Just slowdown things for her." Subaru said as he checked her medical records then he left and Hotaru went inside the room with Ryuu. At the same time, Mikan just woke up exactly when Hotaru went in.

"Hello Hotaru! You missed me!" Mikan said as she sat up.

"Why wouldn't I? You told me we are bestfriends.. but I think, we're bestfriends in our own way. By the way, how are you feeling now? Are you okay now? Subaru said you're just stressed. Just what the effing hell did you did to make you stressed? Is it because of Hyuuga? When will your mind process the fact that you really have to let go of Natsume? That's why hate you: You find it hard letting go. This is only for your sake, baka." Hotaru said as she patted Mikan's head.

"Of course, Hotaru. In fact, I'm doing it now. I cried my heart out a while ago so please, I just wish that everything will be back to normal. Back to the old days, where he ignores me so there will be no problems! One of my dreams is for everyone to become happy. -sigh- When will I get out here?" Mikan said as she raised her hand.

"You will get out here tomorrow morning. I will be picking you together with Ryuu. About the, wishy part, I like it but, don't you think it's a bit selfless? You know, I really can't understand you. Do you really think you can forget Natsume just like that? I mean, his your first love, how can you forget him? I can't believe you." Hotaru said as she looked at Mikan with a sad look.

"Thanks Hotaru! You're one of my inspirations. Thanks for being my friend. Good thing, I followed you here in the academy." Mikan said as she smiled showing her teeth.

Then Ryuu went to Hotaru and whispered something to her.

"Mikan, about Natsume." Hotaru said as se smiled sadly.

"Eh? What about Natsume?" Mikan said as she slammed her hands on the bed.

"Mikan, it still looks like that you still care for Natsume." Ryuu said straightly as he went nearer to Mikan.

"It's not like what you think, I'm sorry." Mikan said as she smiled.

"Ok seems, like everything's fine now, you're alright, we'll be going. And don't worry about Natsume, I banned him from getting on this floor. So, you'll be happy." Hotaru said as she waved Mikan goodbye and closed the door with Ryuu.

"Seems like I'm all alone again, but I'm always alone. I had many friends, I want true happiness." Mikan said as a tear slipped from her eyes.

Night passed, she ate her dinner-in-bed and fell asleep. She dreamt of Natsume and their wedding.

_"Do you, Sakura Mikan, accept this man infront of you, Hyuuga Natsume, as your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"Yes, I do."_

_"Do you, Hyuuga Natsume, accept this woman infront of you, Sakura Mikan, as your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"I do."_

_"I, Sakura Mikan, will be ready to love you everyday. I promised you, and this I promise you now: My love for you will never end, I will continue to love you until it reaches forever and eternity. I'll be ready to build a family with you, to live a life happily ever after. You can count on me on almost everything. We faced many problems together, and overcomed them together. I am happy that I entered your life. I'm the luckiest woman because you love me with all your heart. We'll laugh together, and grieve together. We'll live together, and die together. To be honest, I never knew, that we'll be here in the altar, exchanging vows. This is a day that I'll treasure in my heart, and never will I forget it."_

_"I, Hyuuga Natsume, promises to love, hold and protect you forever. I remember the times when I got back at the academy late at night sometimes, midnight, only to see you lying on the floor infront if my room, waiting for me. I faced many deadly missions; killed people and almost got myself killed; yet, when I think of you, I got a strong will and determination to live. Many hinders approached us, but, we faced it and finished it. I will never let you down, for I will be making you happy for the rest of our life."_

_"I now declare you as Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga. You may now kiss the bride."_

Mikan woke up from her beautiful dream because of tapping from the window. Mikan stood up from her bed and went to the window.

"Hey, what is that tapping sound?"

Mikan put the curtains on each side, and open the window, getting a full view of the sky and.. Natsume.

"What are you doing here, Hyuuga? Just get down from there! Hotaru banned you from getting on this floor? Just, just get out?! I don't need you!? I hate you?!" Mikan said as she banged her fists on him.

"But Imai didn't banned me from climbing here in your window! What?! Is it wrong to visit my ex-girlfriend which I still love?!" Natsume said as he entered Mikan's room.

"That's wrong Hyuuga! You are only my ex now and you have a new girlfriend! Just leave!" Mikan said as she went to her bed.

"If you want me to leave, then why can't you close your window? See, you still love me!" Natsume said as he smirked.

"What's wrong with you? Can't you leave me for a second? You.. you bastard! You are like my stalker!" At this point, they're starting to have some fun.

"So, are you gonna change this dramatic topic into a humorous topic? Oh no, you are not. Just let me talk to you, even for the last time. Please?" Natsume said as he shaked Mikan by her shoulders.

"Just, just tell me what you want to say, quickly! What is it? About Luna? Oh, believe me, you're gonna get married right after the graduation. Haha. Oh good gracious." Mikan said as she raised one brow.

"Will you stop being hysterical? Ok, I admit, there's a posibility me an Luna are gonna get married. But only 2%. And, I came here to tell you, that I love you. I will always love you no matter what happens. Didn't I tell you that before? Ok, so if you're gonna stay like that forever, I might as well die. Besides, I'll be going now. Bye, Mikan. I love you." Natsume said as he gave Mikan a peck on the cheeks and left. Mikan closed the window and managed to hold back her tears for the first time. She then went back to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Hotaru and Ryuu went to the hospital to fetch Mikan. They decided to bring Mikan's things in her room first then they will go to school after that. But Ryuu said that he will not go to class that day and handed Hotaru a letter to be given to their homeroom teacher.

"Thanks Ryuu for accompanying us here! Come on! Let's go to class Ryuu and Hotaru!" Mikan said as she grabbed Ryuu's hands.

"Uh, no. I will not go to school today. Umm.. just give this to Jinno-sensei. That's an excuse letter. I will be meeting someone important now. Umm.. nothing. Ja!" Ryuu said as he dashed off.

"Eh? He'll be meeting someone? He'll have a date? Oooh, nice one, Ryuu!" Mikan said as she went with Hotaru to class.

* * *

Ryuu went to the gate of Gakuen Alice waiting for her mistress, Azumi Yuka to come. Mnutes passed, hours passed, still no sign of Yuka. Until a black limousine honked at the academy's gate and stopped. The driver went out and opened the door on the back. A tall, beautiful lady with auburn eyes and hair went out. It was Yuka. She talked to the guard, and gave him a card and her student I.D of Gakuen Alice. She went back in her limousine then the guard opened the gates. The black limousine went inside the academy. Ryuu went inside the car.

"Mistress, nice seeing you again." Ryuu said as he hand shaked with Yuka.

"Well, nice to see you too. How's my daughter? I'm so excited to see her again." Yuka said as she removed her shades.

"She just got out from the hospital this morning. She collapsed in the classroom yesterday." Ryuu replied with sadness filled his eyes.

"Is that so? Why did she collapsed?"

"Too much stress, mistress."

"Ok, the way to the head quarters is too long. Nothing changed! How about Narumi and the others, did they changed? They don't need to worry about me. Nothing's changed with me! I'm still bubbly, I just got more mature, and smart." Yuka said as she smiled with one of her best smiles.

"I'm glad to hear that, mistress. Ok, we're here in, shall we go?" Ryuu went out and opened the door for her mistress.

They went to the principal's office, where the principal is, which is Mikan's uncle.

"Nii-san, this is Yuka. How's everything? You, how are you? Nice to see you again! Can I see Mikan?" Yuka said as she dropped her Gucci bag and went to her brother and gave him a hug.

"Yu-yuka? Nice to see you too. Ehehe! What brings you here?" Masahiro said as he tried to get out from the hug.

"Eh? Can't you breathe? Oh well, I'm just here to visit my daughter, and I also have some business transactions here. Why, aren't you happy to see me?" Yuka said while doing her cute, meanie face.

"No, no, it's not like that, I'm just surprised to see you again. Where will you stay?" Masahiro said as he enhaled and exhaled air.

"That's why I came here. I'd like to stay in one of your rooms. Would you mind if I stay in your Special Star room?" Yuka said as she returned to her serious state.

"Ok, I'll give the key to you later. Don't you want to see your daughter? I mean, you haven't seen your daughter for years. The last time you seen her is.. umm.. when she was seven during her birthday party." Masahiro said as he offered Yuka a seat and Yuka gladly accepted it.

"Oh yeah, I remember! Would you mind calling Mikan to go here? You can announce on the whole school right?" Yuka said as she reached her lipstick on her bag.

**Ms. Sakura Mikan, please go to the principal's office quickly. I repeat, Ms. Sakura Mikan, please go to the principal's office quickly.**

Upon hearing this, Mikan dropped the book she's reading thinking she did bad again even if she did not. Jinno-sensei gave Mikan a you-may-go-now-look. Mikan then went to the office.

* * *

"Mr. Principal, Mikan Sakura here! I'll enter now!" Mikan said as she knocked

"Ms. Sakura, I'd like you to meet someone special to you. Mrs. Azumi, you may come out now!" Masahiro said while smiling.

"My dear daughter! Won't you give your mother a hug? Long time no see!" Yuka said as she opened her arms.

"Kaa-chan? Oh kaa-chan! I missed you! Where'd you go? Kaa-chan, you're so beautiful! Like mother, like daughter!" Mikan said as she hugged her _kaa-chan_.

"Hush, baby. You're so big now! You're, you're all grown up dear! You're so beautiful! You inherit that from your mother! Now, now, about Hyuuga, someone told me about your situation about Hyuuga and that you collapsed yesterday. Is that true?" Yuka said as she patted Mikan on the head.

"Kaa-chan, I collapsed yesterday due to so much stress. And about Hyuuga, I think we shouldn't talk about it now." Mikan said as she blushed.

"I know everything about you and Hyuuga, dear. I have a source." Yuka said as she pinched Mikan's cheeks.

"Aww, it hurts, kaa-chan! No really, you really shouldn't worry about me and Hyuuga. Just enjoy your vacation!" Mikan said as she twirled around.

They spent the whole day together, talking about what they did without each other. They stayed in Yuka's room then slept. They slept side to side.

When Yuka noticed that Mikan is sleeping already, she grabbed her black jacket, also the one she uses when she did missions. She went to their training camp, where she used to train and where only Dangerous Ability Type students only can enter. It is complete with training materials like punching bags and more. It is headed by no other than, Persona.

* * *

After 20 minutes, she arrived at the training camp. She found Natsume out there punching. He's the only one there. She decided to talk about the girl they both loved.

"Hyuuga, come over here. We need to talk about, something. Something important to the both of us." Yuka said as she tightened her fists.

"What is it? Talk all you want, dumbass." Natsume said as he drinked his water.

"Don't call me that. Or you'll regret it." Yuka said as she removed her ponytail.

"Let's start. Topic."

* * *

**Longest one I've done. Whew! Never thought I could make a very long one. It's my first time. 2 weeks no update. Don't to forget to support me, yes, I'm talking to the one reading this. You've been reading the whole story right? It's beautiful right? Haha. PM me ok? Ja! Wait, announcement again:**

**To my friend crimsonpendant, this chapter is dedicated to you! Throughout this chapter, you helped me a lot! Thanks very much!**

**And, don't forget to review.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	9. Sorry

Still not a chapter..

I'm really sorry..

I'm discouraged to continue When Will You Notice Me..

Since the chapters 9 and 10 of this story is deleted..

Ughh, sorry bout that..

Give me 2 more weeks..

Thanks,

ilovethunder..

October 4,

4:50 pm..


End file.
